En la Oscuridad de tus Sueños
by AYuMi-SaGaRa
Summary: Kiba ya es Chuunin, pero ha fracasado en el examen de Jounin junto a Naruto. Akamaru que antes lo llevaba en su cabeza ahora es tan grande que puede montarlo. Kiba tiene un extraño presentimiento que no lo deja entrenar y algo ocurrirá...
1. Capitulo 1: Un extraño Presentimiento

**Nota**: Voy a usar algunas de las palabras y expresiones en japonés, para quienes no sepan su significado aquí los coloco.

-"Mendokusai nee" Qué problemático (es lo que dice casi siempre Shikamaru)

-"Nani" Qué

-"Nee" cierto

-"Dattebayo" que te lo digo (la terminación que usa siempre Naruto)

-"Temme" tu maldito

-"Baka" idiota

-"Etto" Ehmm

-Las cosas entre son efectos especiales, por ejemplo "munch munch" es el ruido de comer de Chouji

**OooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**En la Oscuridad de tus Sueños**

**Capitulo 1: Un extraño Presentimiento**

_Hace unos años Inuzuka Kiba, ya no usaba su capucha característica y había logrado convertirse en Chuunin, pero aún no lograba pasar el examen de Jounin, lo que lo tenía un poco desanimado, aunque en vez de entrenar, lo que sí le animaba era pasar jugando y paseando con su gran amigo Akamaru, él que antes llevaba sobre su cabeza, ahora podía montar sobre él. _

-"YAHOOO! VAMOS AKAMARU!" - _gritó un emocionado Kiba._

-"¡Ok vamos!" - _dijo Akamaru, que había logrado hablar tal como Kuromaru, el compañero de la madre de Kiba_.

-"Nee Akamaru¡Hagamos una competencia para ver cual de los dos es más rápido!"- _propuso Kiba tan emocionado, como cuando era Genin._

-"Deberiamos practicar la nueva técnica..."- _le respondió Akamaru con un tono responsable._

-"Wohoo! Temes perder nee?.. ¡Vamos!"- _Kiba corrió entre los árboles a una gran velocidad._

_ Por alguna razón Kiba parecía un crío o quizás un cachorro juguetón, no se portaba como un Chuunin, eso tenía preocupado a su compañero y amigo Akamaru, quien tuvo que seguirlo, por supuesto, lo alcanzó en unos segundos. _

-"¡Hey Kiba!"- _le gritó Akamaru, pero Kiba solo seguía corriendo y saltando cada vez a mayor velocidad_-"GRRRR OEEE!"- _Akamaru de un salto quedó frente a Kiba, el cual alcanzó justo a frenar._

-"¿Qué pasa Akamaru¿Estás cansado?"- _dijo con una sonrisa infantil._

-"Dime que te ocurre"- _Akamaru mira a Kiba con preocupación._

-"Ehhh?... Nada" - _la sonrisa de Kiba desapareció de su rostro_

-"Por algo actúas así y aunque muestres una sonrisa, no te la creo"- _Akamaru era muy observador, por algo siempre estaban juntos, conocía todo sobre Kiba._

-"HE! Gracias Akamaru por preocuparte"- _le dijo Kiba acariciando su cabeza_- "Solo tuve un mal sueño, nada más, te prometo que mañana si entrenaremos duro¿Te parece?".

-"Ya era hora"- _Akamaru deja que Kiba se suba en su lomo_.

_ Llegaron al centro de la Aldea, justo a tiempo para la reunión propuesta en la fuente de la plaza. Kiba y Akamaru se acercó al grupo de Chuunins, los cuales no se veían hace unos meses por asunto de misiones_.

-"Yoh! Chicos"- _saludó Kiba y Akamaru hizo una seña con su cabeza._

-"Kiba! Akamaru, Me alegra verlos bien! dattebayo"- _gritó Naruto, que al igual que Kiba no habían pasado los examenes de Jounin._

-"Falta uno y vamos a comer. Muero de hambre munch munch"- _Dijo Chouji comiendo un paquete de papas fritas. Él ni siquiera había dado los exámenes de Jounin, porque no se sentía preparado._

-"Pero si ya estás comiendo... Mendokusai nee! "- _dijo acercándose Shikamaru, que era Jounin hace dos años._

-"Hola Shikamaru!... Eh? Hola..."- _dijo Naruto mirando a quien venía detrás de él_- "... Temari"

-"Hola"- _dijo Temari que también era una Jounin hace un año._

-"¿Vas a comer con nosotros?"- _le preguntó Kiba_.

-"No creo, no tengo hambre"- _le respondió._

-"Claro, Me imagino que acaban de comer... dattebayo"- _dijo Naruto con una cara y voz pervertida._

-"Mendokusai nee, no digas tonterías"- _dijo un sonrojado Shikamaru_.

-". . ."- _Temari no encontro palabras para responder, y solo frunció sus cejas sonrojada_- "Yo solo estoy aquí por una misión, me voy..."

_ Temari va a otro lugar de la Aldea y los Chuunins se dirigen a comer. Kiba deja a Akamaru afuera de la tienda con su porción de comida._

- "OE! Chouji, respira por lo menos¡Deja comida a los demás!"- _reclama Kiba_

- "NO! Puedo perder la comida, es lo más importante"- _se defiende_.

-"Ahhh! Chouji veo que no has cambiado... "- _dijo Shikamaru_.

-"Tu si haz cambiado dattebayo¿Qué se siente tener una mujer?"- _dijo Naruto viéndolo con cara de pervertido._

-"Eh, sigo siendo el mismo, sigo viendo las nubes y pienso que las mujeres son problemáticas"

-"Eres un Jounin y tienes una chica, no puedes pedir nada más dattebayo"

-"Yo solo soy feliz con la comida" munch munch- _dijo Chouji mientras seguía comiendo sin control._

-"Así nunca llegarás a ser Jounin"- _le dijo Kiba sacándo comida casi tan rápido como Chouji._

-"Y como te dijo Ino, tampoco tendrás una chica Je!"- _dijo Shikamaru en forma sarcástica._

-"COF COF!"- _sorprendentemente Chouji dejó de tragar_- "Ehh! Shikamaru!"

-"Yo te he visto con Ino, admítelo dattebayo!"- _Naruto mira con cara de pervertido esta vez a Chouji._

-"No molestes..." - _dice un sonrojado Chouji_.

-"Quien iba a pensar que una chica tan creída iba a terminar con Chouji"- _dijo Kiba viendo como Chouji había vuelto a comer._

-"Ehh! aunque sea algo problemático a mí me parece bien"- _dice Shikamaru dándole una palmada en la espalda a Chouji como apoyo._

- "Todos tienen a alguien menos, Kiba y yo dattebayo"- _reclama Naruto._

-"¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?"- _se altera Kiba_- "Bien sabes que tienes a alguien, pero tú eres el tonto que no da los pasos"

- "Hai Hai!"- _afirma Shikamaru moviendo su cabeza_.

- "EH?"- _Naruto se sonroja_- "¿Te refieres... a Sakura-chan?"

- "TSS! SI QUE ERES IDIOTA!"- _le grita Kiba._

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Mendokusai nee..."

- "Idiota munch munch se refieren a Hinata"- _dice Chouji comiendo_

-"¿Hinata chan?"- _Naruto se hace el asombrado_.

-"TEMME! NARUTO BAKA!"- _se enoja más Kiba_- "¿Todos estos años y no te das cuenta? Toda la aldea lo sabe menos tú."

-"Pero... es que ella no me lo ha dicho, no estaba seguro, solo siento su presencia dattebayo"

-"PFFF! Eres un verdadero idiota"- _reclama Kiba mientras desaparece el ultimo trozo de comida._

-"Ehhh! ya he comido lo mejor del día, el último trozo, ahora soy más que feliz"- _dice un sonriente Chouji _

-"Pues se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo una misión muy problemática"- _dice Shikamaru estirándose._

-"Bien vámonos, ya que no queda comida, no hay nada que hacer"- _Chouji se levanta de la mesa._

-"VAMONOS DATTEBAYO!"

-"Ya lo sabemos, no grites!"- _reclama Kiba_- " Akamaru debe estar aburrido afuera, lástima que donde es tan grande no lo dejen entrar".

_ Al salir de la tienda Kiba ve que Akamaru no se encuentra solo, sino que tiene una muy buena compañía, la cual ve al grupo salir del local._

- "Hinata..."- dice _Kiba viendo como ella acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru._

- "Na... Naruto-kun"- _dice Hinata timidamente con su cara sonrojada, como si solo viera a Naruto y los demás no existieran_.

- "EH! Hinata-chan .. ehmm HOLA Jaja! ehhh ¿Cómo estas? dattebayo"- _dice Naruto, ahora nervioso recordando los comentarios_ _mientras comían._

- "Bien... etto... Naruto-kun..."

- "Nani? Hinata-chan"

- "Naruto-kun... yo..."

-"HEY, es tarde! Hasta luego chicos"- _interrumpe Kiba sin mirarlos_- "Let´s go Akamaru!"

-"Bueno, Adios!"- _dice Akamaru despidiéndose de los demás y se va caminando junto a Kiba._

_ Kiba esta vez había interrumpido a propósito la declaración de Hinata, por alguna razón le molestaba que ella no pudiera decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de que los dos terminaran juntos._

_ Al llegar a su casa estaba se acordó que iba a estar vacía, Hana, su hermana mayor, se encontraba trabajando ayudando a estudiantes de veterinaria, su profesión ,ella no volvería hasta mañana y Tsume, su madre estaba en una larga misión, por lo que no iba a volver en días. _

_ Lo primero que hizo fue recostarse sobre su cama con sus manos tras la nuca y mirando hacia el techo._

-"¿En qué piensas?"- _se acerca Akamaru._

-"Ehhmmm... nada"

-"No es cierto, te conozco... es por Hinata"

-"... Sí"

-"Eh! Veo que estás aclarando tus sentimientos, pero será mejor que duermas, ya que mañana entrenaremos, lo prometiste."

-"SI AKAMARU! HAREMOS UN BUEN ENTRENAMIENTO"- _le dice un contento Kiba, preparándose para dormir._

_Kiba decidió darle la razón a Akamaru, no podía decirle que lo que le preocupaba no eran esos sentimientos que no podía explicar hacia Hinata, ni tampoco era que por alguna razón se sentía ahora muy solo. No podía decirle a Akamaru, que lo que más le preocupaba era un presentimiento de algo que no entendía y que temía._

_Antes de que saliera el sol, Kiba se despiertó de golpe sentándose en su cama._

_Otra vez era el mismo sueño, ese que no le permitía practicar la nueva técnica y saltarse los entrenamientos, pero, esta vez, lo había prometido a Akamaru, tenía que vencer ese miedo._

_Era día de entrenamiento._

**Continuará...**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Bien esta es la primera parte del fic!

Espero que les guste, normalmente escribo cosas muy jugosas, ahora me fui por el lado más normal, aunque espero también colocarle tonos graciosos.

En el Próximo Capitulo: Verán que es lo que soñaba Kiba, y el porque le teme tanto a ese sueño!

Espero lo leas Saludos!

**.AYuMi **


	2. Capitulo 2: El Temor De Un Sueño

** ooooOOoooooOOoooooOOoooo****  
**

**Capitulo 2: El temor de un sueño.**

_Después de un brusco despertar, Kiba decide levantarse tratando de ignorar aquel sueño, Akamaru lo lleva al bosque para practicar sus jutsus, y así entrenan durante varias horas._

-"WOHOOOOOO!... BIEN AKAMARUUU !" - _dice un jadeante Kiba apoyándose en un árbol para descansar._

-"Haz gastado mucho chakra"- _Akamaru no parece muy cansado._

-"HE! Pero eso me hace sentir bien. HEMOS MEJORADO MUCHO¡Ya es hora de practicar la nueva técnica!"- _Kiba estaba muy animado._

-"MUY BIEN!" _por fin había llegado el momento esperado para Akamaru._

_Kiba había comenzado a hacer sellos... pero en un momento se detiene._

-"¿Qué ocurre_?"- pregunta extrañado Akamaru_.

-"..."- _los ojos de Kiba se habían afilado aún más._

_Frente a él aparecía un ave de color rojo volando detrás de Akamaru, lo extraño era que esta ave ya la había visto antes, en sus sueños. De pronto Kiba reconoce el olor de alguien conocido junto a otros que no había sentido antes._

-"¿Los sientes?"- _dice Akamaru poniéndose en pose de defensa._

-"¿Quienes son los otros?"- _pregunta Kiba respingando su nariz al olfatear._

-"Son tres más y tienen un gran chakra"

-"VAMOS AKAMARU"- _Kiba monta sobre Akamaru y comienzan a correr entre los árboles._

_Mientras Akamaru corría cada vez más rápido, las imagen que veía Kiba parecían ya conocidas, ahora su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, lo peor era que estaba agotado, de pronto una luz de fuego los cegó._

-"AKAMARU! CUIDADO!"- _Kiba salta del lomo de Akamaru y lo protege para que el fuego no lo alcanze._

-"Gracias"- _dice Akamaru viendo que las llamas pasaron justo a su lado_- Ahí están.

_Kiba da vuelta su cabeza y ve a quienes habían olfateado de lejos, una persona corre y queda frente a ellos dándoles la espalda y protegiéndolos._

- "¡KIBA¡AKAMARU¿QUE HACEN AQUI?"- _dice una Jounin lanzando kunais, mientras sus perros atacaban a unos Anbus de una aldea que no podía reconocer._

- "NEE CHAN!"- _ve asombrado Kiba a su hermana Hana que se encontraba peleando_- "¿TU QUE HACES PELEANDO CONTRA ESOS ANBUS?"

- "VETE DE AQUI!"- _grita Hana dando un gran salto contra uno de los Anbus y logrando golpearlo._

_Kiba por supuesto no pensaba irse, mira a Akamaru y los dos se ponen listos para la batalla._

-"GATSUUUGA!"

_Kiba y Akamaru comienzan a girar para atacar a esos Anbus._

-"KIBA! TE DIJE QUE TE MARCHARAS!"- _grita Hana ahora furiosa_- "KIBA! "- _Hana lanza un kunai a Kiba para detenerlo_.

-"NEE CHAN¿QUE TE OCURRE?"- _dice Kiba esquivando el kunai_.

-"NO TE METAS, LARGATE!"-

-"HEY HEY!"- _dice uno de los Anbus_- " Veo que aunque sean hermanitos no se llevan bien eh, también podríamos deshacernos de ese chuunin con su perrote".

- "¡TU PELEA ES CONMIGO!"- _Hana da una orden y sus lobos se van todos contra uno de ellos, pero el Anbu lanza una bomba de fuego, por lo que dos de los lobos quedan muy heridos._

- "TEMME! MALDITO!"- _Hana se enfurece y se lanza contra él._

_El Anbu la esquiva y va a golpearla, pero ella es aún más rápida._

-"NO TE ESCAPARAS!"- _grita Hana lanzando un kunai que tenía un hilo amarrado, el que envuelve al Anbu, pero este se transforma__en un tronco.- "TEMME!"_

-"HEY TU CHUUNIN"- _un Anbu lanza una bomba de fuego a Kiba_

-"NO ME ALCANZARAS!"- _Kiba esquiva todo el fuego_- "GATSUUGA!"

-"GATSUUGA"- _Akamaru también empieza a girar._

_Kiba se detiene después de haber usado su jutsu, estaba cansado, su chakra seguía gastándose. Descansó un momento, mientras veía que Akamaru peleaba con el Anbu. Alguien faltaba, había sentido la presencia de tres personas más aparte de su hermana, pero aún no aparecía. Observó la escena y su corazón latía más y más fuerte, ya conocía a esos Anbus, en sus sueños, su hermana estaba extraña, vio como se alejaba del lugar persiguiendo a uno de ellos junto a los otros lobos que quedaban de pie._

-"LLEVATELOS!"- _Hana gritó hacia la punta del árbol donde se encontraba Kiba y se alejó siguiendo al Anbu._

-"EH?"- _Kiba no sabía a quien le había hablado su hermana._

_Miró a la cima del árbol y vio una muy rápida figura que bajó de un salto, tomó en brazos a los dos lobos heridos y se los llevó._

_Kiba estaba inmóvil, era como si todo eso ya lo hubiera vivido, ahora era de la misma forma que aquel sueño, no sabía si moverse, ni tampoco sabía que hacer para que el final de esta situación no fuera el mismo que el de su sueño._

-"AKAMARU!"- _por fin reacciona_- "DEJAMELO A MI!"

_Kiba corre hacia el oponente, lanzándose para atacarlo, pero en el último momento desaparece, para reaparecer detrás del Anbu.  
_

-"GATSUUGA!"- _Kiba logra golpear al Anbu._

-"EYY!"- _dice el Anbu levantándose del suelo_- "MORIRAS!"

-"GRRRRRRRRR! NO TE DEJARÉ"- _Akamaru aunque ya estaba muy cansado, corre hacia el Anbu, pero él lo esquiva apareciendo frente a Kiba._

-"Heki Akumu no Jutsu!"- _el Anbu rápidamente hace el jutsu de la Falsa Pesadilla ante los ojos de Kiba._

-"KIBA!"- _grita Akamaru._

_ Todo se hizo oscuro a los ojos de Kiba, de pronto se ve en el mismo bosque, frente a él estaba Akamaru, un ave roja voló atrás de su amigo, y los dos comienzan a correr entre los árboles, hasta que una luz de fuego los ciega, Kiba no puede hablar, siente una presión en el pecho y el aire se está acabando, al abrir los ojos busca a Akamaru, lo único que ve es el suelo lleno de sangre, trata de gritar buscando a su amigo, el cuerpo le pesa, solo sigue viendo árboles y sangre, ni siquiera su olfato le funciona, su visión se ve interrumpida por un gran cuerpo blanco cubierto de sangre en el suelo corre a él y se da cuenta de que es Akamaru desangrándose, su cuerpo tirita y no le responde._

_ Esta vez el sueño que se le repetía no paraba, normalmente llegaba hasta ahí, y terminaba con un grito de él, pero ahora no podía gritar, trató de tocar a Akamaru, pero solo lograba estirar su brazo con su mano temblorosa, la presión en su pecho esta vez era muy dolorosa, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no soportaba ver a Akamaru así, ni siquiera se podía mover, era lo más terrible que habían visto sus ojos.  
"Kiba"... de pronto escucho la voz de Akamaru, lo miró, pero seguía ahí desangrándose... "Kiba"... aún no podía moverse... "KIBA!" Sintió más fuerte su nombre y un gran dolor en el brazo _izquierdo, todo se volvió negro por unos segundos.

- "KIBA!"- _Akamaru acababa de morder el brazo de Kiba para que saliera de la ilusión._

- "A... AKAMARU!"- Kiba _sale de la ilusión jadeando y con los ojos llorosos_- "AKAMARU, ESTAS BIEN!"- _grita abrazándolo._

- "Pues no tan bien"- _dice Akamaru mirando sus propias heridas en las dos patas delanteras y su cuello._

- "AKAMARU, ESTAS MUY HERIDO! TE LLEVARE A CASA!... Dime ¿Qué ocurrió con el Anbu?"

- "Se ha ido, aunque muy herido, la persona que te sacó de la ilusión lo persiguió"

-"¿Quién me sacó de la ilusión?"

-"La misma persona que se llevó a los lobos."

_Akamaru trató de levantarse pero sus heridas se lo impedían, Kiba se levantó del suelo, había perdido mucho chakra y su sistema nervioso no le respondía muy bien, aún así tomo a Akamaru y lo puso a su espalda, se lo llevó a su casa.  
Apenas llegó a su patio, cayó de rodillas por el gran peso de Akamaru._

-"¡Estamos en Casa!"- _dijo Kiba al tocar el suelo._

La puerta de su casa se abrió, Kiba al mirar se encontró con la sorpresa de que no era su hermana ni su madre quien estaba dentro, sino que era una chica con un delantal lleno de sangre y limpiando sus manos con una toalla.

-"¿Quién eres tú?..."- _Kiba alcanzó a hacer esa pregunta pero cayó desvanecido en su patio por el cansancio y el gran shock_ _emocional que había recibido_.

**Continuará…**

**ooooooooooOOooooooooooooOOoooooooooooOOoooooooooo **

Bien esta es la segunda parte

Creo que tiene un poco más de emoción y mucho Kiba xD

Espero les guste!

SALUDOS!

wiu wiu! espero reviews! y muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron espero responderles a todo


	3. Capitulo 3: El Comienzo de una Misión

**ooOOooooOOOoooooOOOoooooooOOoo **

**Capitulo 3: El Comienzo De Una Misión  
**

_ Al abrir los ojos, Kiba se encontraba sobre su cama, el cansancio que antes sentía había desaparecido. Ve que a su lado se encontraba Akamaru durmiendo con sus heridas vendadas.  
Se levantó en busca de la chica que había visto antes, pero su olor ya se había desvanecido. En la pieza se encontraban los lobos heridos de su hermana, que estaban durmiendo y vendados, se dio cuenta que también sus heridas estaban casi curadas.  
En eso aparece Akamaru que se había despertado._

- "¿Estás bien?"- _dice Akamaru acercándose._  
- "Sí ¿Tú te sientes bien¿Quién te hizo esos vendajes"  
- "No me dijo su nombre, ni yo le hablé, pero me siento muy bien" - _Akamaru estaba muy calmado_.  
- "¿A dónde se fué?"- _preguntó Kiba preocupado._  
- "No lo sé, mientras curaba mis heridas me dormí"

_Kiba quedó extrañado, esa chica que antes estaba cubierta de sangre que no era la suya, había curado sus heridas, las de Akamaru y la de los lobos, para después marcharse. Estaba preocupado porque su hermana aún no volvía de la pelea con esos Anbus, tenía que informar lo ocurrido a la Quinta Hokage._

- "¡AKAMARU! VAMOS A CONTAR LO QUE OCURRIO A LA ALDEA"- _gritá Kiba emocionado saliendo de su casa._  
-" ¡VAMOS!"

_ Los dos se van corriendo hacia la Torre del Hokage, apenas se acercan a la puerta, dos Jounins ayudantes de Tsunade-sama, hace entrar a Kiba inmediatamente a su oficina._

- "¡INUZUKA KIBA!"- _dice Tsunade en un tono autoritario_-" ¡TIENES UNA MISION!"  
- "¿Eh? Tsunade-sama, yo vengo a informarle sobre..."  
- "Lo sé todo, tu estás a cargode la misión, eres la persona indicada."  
- "Mi hermana...".  
- "Hana, tu hermana¡Ha sido secuestrada!"  
- "¿QUÉ!"- _Kiba no puede creer lo que acababa de escuchar._ - "Esos Anbus, que estaban con tu hermana, andan buscando personas con la habilidad de manejo de animales y medicina, no tenemos idea para que, pero, también secuestraron a un Jounin médico de la Aldea de la Arena. TU MISION ES ENCONTRAR SU ESCONDITE, y por supuesto traer de vuelta a los Jounin médicos que han secuestrado."  
- "¡POR SUPUESTO, Es mi hermana tengo que traerla de vuelta, lo haré sea como sea."  
- "Crea un equipo y vayan lo más pronto posible, reúnelos de acuerdo a las habilidades que necesitas."  
- "¡LO HARE!"- _Kiba sale corriendo de la oficina._

_ Al salir de la Torre, Kiba y Akamaru siguieron corriendo por la aldea.. Hana estaba en peligro, y no se sabía para que la querían, lo más raro era que ella era quien perseguía a esos Anbus, pero, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, debía buscar a sus compañeros entre las calles.  
Mientras corría vió a la persona que lo podría ayudar a buscar a su hermana a la distancia, se acercó sin dudarlo._

-"¡HINATA!"-" Kiba-kun... ¿Qué ocurre?"  
-"¡HINATA! Te necesito... NECESITO TUS HABILIDADES, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré  
-" Kiba...kun "  
- "¡ES UNA MISION MUY IMPORTANTE!""

_En eso viene alguien corriendo y se coloca entre los dos._

- "¿UNA MISION? YO ME UNO DATTEBAYO!"- _era Naruto que había escuchado._  
-"Na... Naruto...kun"- _dijo sonrijada Hinata._  
-"BIEN, ANDA A PREPARAR TUS COSAS"- _Kiba lo acepta, pués a pesar de que había interrumpido un momento importante, necesitaba de las habilidades de Naruto._  
-"Naruto... kun... yo también acepto"- dice timidamente Hinata.  
-"BIEN¡GRACIAS HINATA!"- _dice un alegre Kiba._  
-"Nos juntamos lo más pronto posible en la puerta de la Aldea. Akamaru, ve a preparar las cosas, a mi me falta alguien más a quien buscar."

_ Todos se separaron y Kiba corre subiendo unas escaleras, en un techo de una casa muy alta se encontraba alguien tirado viendo las nubes._

-"¡SHIKAMARU!"- grita Kiba   
- "Mendoukusai nee ¿Por qué gritas?"

_ Pasaron unos minutos y en la puerta de la Aldea se encontraban listos Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru.  
La misión comenzó, mientras corrían por el bosque Kiba les explicó todo lo ocurrido._

-" snnf snnnf (Kiba empieza a sentir olor conocido que se acercaba)... Shikamaru..."- _dijo mientras saltaba._  
-"¿Qué?..."- _preguntó Shikamaru._

_De pronto se siente una gran ráfaga de viento, que los hace detenerse. En el árbol frente a ellos aparecen dos personas._

-"YOH! Hemos venido a ayudarles con la misión"- _dice una joven muy confiada con un gran abanico en su mano_.  
-"¡Temari¿Por qué nos asustas así dattebayo?"-_ se escandaliza Naruto._  
-"Eh... que problemático, espero que no nos des problemas"- _dice Shikamaru mirando a otro lado._  
-"¿PROBLEMAS?"- _dice Temari bajando de un salto, llega al frente de Shikamaru mirándolo fijamente_- "FUI DESIGNADA PARA AYUDARLOS".  
-"Ehh... ya como sea"- _Shikamaru acepta._  
-"¡Je! Veo que están peleados! Eso es el amor dattebayo"-  
-"¡Cállate!"- _le dice Temari  
_-"Naruto-kun... yo..." -_trata de hablar Hinata_  
-"¿Y quién es ella? No la conozco dattebayo!"- _dice Naruto apuntando hacia la misma rama de donde bajó Temari._

_Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba._

- "Es mi compañera de aldea, Yumi"- _dice Temari_- "También fue designada para esa misión".

_La chica baja de un salto y queda al lado de Temari, era como de su misma edad y porte, aunque tenía una mirada más de niña._

-"Ho... Hola!"- _dijo Yumi, con una sonrisa tímida._  
-"¡TU!"- _gritó Kiba, que había estado raramente callado en esos minutos._  
-"Etto..."- _la chica no sabía que decir._  
-"¡TU ERES, TU ERES QUIEN ESTABA CON MI HERMANA, TU ERES QUIEN ESTABA EN MI CASA!"- _le dice apuntándola._  
-" Etto... hai!"- _dice un poco sonrojada._  
- "¿POR QUE ESTABAS CON ELLA¿DE DONDE LA CONOCES?"-_ Kiba hablaba muy exaltado._  
- "Kiba cálmate"- _le dijo Akamaru_-" Recuerda que ella también curó nuestras heridas."  
- "EHH!... PERO ES QUE..."  
- "HEY! Podriamos hablar corriendo lo más que se pueda antes que oscurezca"- _dijo Shikamaru como parte de sus estrategias_- "En la noche no podremos avanzar mucho".  
- "Tienes razón dattebayo!"

_ Continuaron saltando entre los árboles, Kiba seguía interrogando a Yumi, esperaba que ella fuera la respuesta de muchas de sus dudas para encontrar a su hermana._

-"Ehmm... soy ayudante de Hana-san"- _dijo Yumi  
_-"¡Ella llegará a ser la mejor veterinaria de la Aldea de la Arena!"- _dijo Temari con una sonrisa._  
-"Gracias..., nos designaron esta misión cuando Hana san se encontraba en nuestra aldea, por lo que ella, también quizo ayudar, pero las cosas no resultaron, y ella también fue secuestrada".  
-"Pero ¡ELLA LOS PERSEGUIA¡POR QUE NO ARRANCÓ?"- _pregunta Kiba_  
-"Los trataba alejar de tí"- _dijo Yumi mirando hacia otro lado._  
-"¿De mí?"- _dudó Kiba._  
-"Esos Anbus..."- _reflexionó Shikamaru_- "Están buscando personas que dominen a los animales, y tú eres una de esas personas.  
-"De seguro te quizo proteger dattebayo"  
-"Por eso, ella nos pedía que nos alejáramos"- _dijo Akamaru._  
-"Nee chan..."- _Kiba se quedó mudo unos segundos-_ "¡VAMOS A ENCONTRAR A ESOS MALDITOS!"  
-"Kiba kun... "-_Hinata por fin hablaba_- "No te preocupes, de seguro todos vamos a lograrlo."  
-"Gracias"- _le responde Kiba con una gran sonrisa._  
-"Oe Hinata"- _le dice Naruto_- "¿No estás cansada?"  
-"Na... Naruto-kun, estoy bien gracias"- _Hinata se había puesto más que roja al ver que Naruto se preocupaba por ella._

_Avanzaron durante horas, al llegar al lugar donde había ocurrido el ataque de los Anbus, siguieron los rastros, pero sin ningún resultado, Hana de seguro se encontraba lejos o los Anbus habían podido esconder todo sobre ella, hasta su aroma.  
Ya estaba muy oscuro, apenas veían frente a sus ojos era tiempo de descansar._

- "Ya es hora"- _dijo Kiba_- "Hagamos turnos para que puedan dormir".  
- "Yo puedo ser el primero, no estoy cansado"- _dijo Shikamaru  
_- "¡Yo tampoco estoy cansada!"- _dijo Temari adelantándose a todos._  
- "Bien ustedes dos hagan el primero, los demás a descansar dattebayo!"

_ Así Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron despiertos mientras los demás entraron a una pequeña cueva que encontraron en el bosque para descansar._

-"Shikamaru... "- _dice Temari mirando a Shikamaru de reojo._  
-"Dime..."  
-"Ehmm... ¡Mira un ovni!"  
-"¿Eh? Solo veo estrellas."  
-"¡NO¡MIRA BIEN!"  
-"¡NO VEO!"  
-"¡TONTO AHÍ!"  
-"¿Dónde?"  
-"¡AHÍ!"- _Temari apunta el cielo, donde solo habían estrellas, pero Shikamaru se acerca para ver eso que era inexistente._  
-"¿Segura que quieres que vea hacia allá?"- _pregunta Shikamaru acercándose cada vez más_

**Continuará!**

**ooOOOooooOOOOooooooOOOooooooOOOOooooooOOOoo**

Ehhhh!  
mi tercer capitulo.  
esta vez no hay sangre xD pero si se explica la misión que deben cumplir y ya se está viendo algo de romance ShikaxTema  
Ahora en los turnos nocturnos puede pasar muchas cosas xD quien sabe.  
En el proximo capitulo verán esos turnos!  
Aparte de acción sangre y esas cosas Saludos!


	4. Capitulo 4: Los efectos de la Luna

**oooOOooooOOooooOOooo **

**Capitulo 4: Los efectos de la Luna**

_ Temari se encontraba junto con Shikamaru haciendo su turno nocturno, ella seguía apuntando el cielo, mientras él se acercaba más a ella._

-"Solo veo la luna llena" - _dijo Shikamaru acercándose más._  
-"Hey ¡Aléjate!"- _se separa de él_  
-"Ahhh ¡Qué problemática!"- _reclama Shikamaru_  
-"¡Eres un tonto!"- _Temari se sonroja_  
-"Tsssk!"- _Shikamaru coloca sus manos tras su nuca, apoyando su espalda contra el suelo y mirando el cielo_- "Ehh... ¿Te haz dado cuenta que las estrellas son tan bellas como las nubes"  
-"¿Eh?...¿Qué hablas?... ¡Tú eres el loco y problemático!"- _Temari se sienta a su lado con sus manos rodeando sus rodillas y mirándolo de reojo._  
-"Nani?..."- _pregunta Shikamaru mirándola._  
-"Nada"- _Temari corre la vista a otro lado_  
-"Bueno"- _Shikamaru sigue mirando las estrellas_  
-"Mmmm..."  
-"¿Algo qué decir?"- _la mira con una sonrisa irónica._  
-"¡ERES UN TONTO"  
-"Bueno..., ahhh ¿Sábes? Lo bueno de las nubes y las estrellas es que parecen sonríentes y se ven bellas así"  
-"¿Eh?"- _Temari vuelve a mirar a Shikamaru y él le sonríe, esta vez su sonrisa le causó algo que su cara se puso de un tono muy rojo_- "No entiendo como eres tan tonto"- _dijo esta vez con una sonrisa._  
-"Ese tipo de estrellas sonrientes me gusta ver"- _dijo Shikamaru mirándola a ella._  
-"Pues deja de verlas del cielo"- _Temari se pone frente a Shikamaru tapándole la visión._

_ Sin que él se moviera, ella se acercó a su cara, quedando a solo centrímetros de distancia._

-"Ahora te mostraré otro tipo de estrellas"- _dijo Temari dándole un pasional beso._

_ Por supuesto Shikamaru siguió el ritmo de Temari, él había estado esperando varias horas para que ella diera algún paso, así, su estrategia calculada, había dado por fin resultado.  
Estuvieron en el suelo del bosque, entre los árboles y ramas,bajo la luz de la luna llena y el calor del fuego que habían hecho por un buen tiempo, demostrando todo aquello que aún no decían con palabras.   
Su turno de vigilancia, se había convertido en un momento pasional muy esperado por ambos, todo siguió hasta que..._

-"AUUUUUUUUUUU!"- _se escuchó un gran aullido, era Akamaru que se acercaba._  
-"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!"- _Kiba estaba saltando entre los árboles._

_Shikamaru y Temari se separaron en un instante._

-"Ohh! Siento interrumpir"- _dijo Kiba al darse cuenta de la situación_- " Es que con esta luna llena me siento lleno de energía, no he podido dormir ¡He He!"

_Ninguno de los dos habló, Kiba solo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza._

-" EH! Si quieren hacemos cambio de turno, ya que no tengo sueño "- _Kiba los mira._  
- . . . - _ninguno le dió respuesta._  
-"Voy a ver si alguien más está despierto He He, ya que Akamaru va a andar por los alrededores..."

_ Kiba se había sentido muy incómodo, no solo por haberlos interrumpido, sino porque, a él, nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido, siempre se portaba como un niño, aunque ya había dejado de serlo, en cambio Shikamaru, se veía como un hombre. Aún así, no tenía razones para quejarse, en verdad, no se imaginaba estando con alguién más que con Akamaru. Tampoco había hecho algo para cambiar eso, si bien, era muy bueno para hablar cada cosa que pensaba, sobre su corazón nunca había hablado.  
Eso lo hacía sentirse más animal que humano, quizas era cosa de familia, quien sabe, pero aún asi, no estaba conforme al no expresar nunca ese tipo de sentimientos con alguien que no sea Akamaru.   
Al llegar donde estaban los demás, vio que ella estaba durmiendo, no sabía si despertarla para pedirle que hiciera el turno con él, pues, no se atrevía.  
Era extraño, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo con ella antes, pero ahora, las cosas las sentía de una manera distinta.  
Aún así decidió despertarla_

-"Hina..."- _una mano en su hombro hizo que no completara su nombre._  
-"Acaba de dormirse, no la despiertes dattebayo"- _dijo Naruto hablando despacio_- "Yo tambien necesito dormir un poco"

_Naruto se dio media vuelta y casi inmediatamente empezó a roncar. En eso llegan Temari y Shikamaru._

- "Kiba¿Empezarás tu turno?"- _le pregunta Shikamaru._  
- "¡Sí! Ahora voy"  
- "¿No haz dormido Yumi?"- _dijo Temari, que era la única que se había dado cuenta que seguía despierta._  
- "Ehmmm... un poco"- _respondió restregándose los ojos._  
- "Yumi, ya que estás despierta acompáñame con el turno"-_ dijo Kiba caminando hacia la fogata._  
-" Hai!..."- _Yumi se levantó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Kiba._

_ Temari y Shikamaru se dispusieron a dormir cerca de donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, mientras pasaba el tiempo en la fogata de turno... _

-"UFFF! Estuve saltando sus buenas horas junto con Akamaru"- _Kiba se sentó para descansar un poco._  
-"¿Y dónde está él?"- _pregunta Yumi mirando hacia todos lados._  
-"Pués sigue saltando por ahí ¡Hehe, es que, con la luna llena, nos da ganas de gastar más energía."  
-"Y sus heridas como están"  
-"Se están sanando rápidamente, gracias por curar a Akamaru"  
-"De nada, pués no puedo dejar a un animal herido, me sentiría muy mal"  
-"Pues también curaste mis heridas"  
-"Es que ya sabía que eras medio bestia"- _Yumi sonrió_  
-"¿Eh¿BESTIA¿Eso es bueno o malo¿Por qué lo sabías?"- _Kiba la miró con muchas dudas en su mente._  
-"Hana-san, me ha hablado mucho de tí"- _dijo con una sonrisa._  
-"Nee-chan..."- _Kiba cambió su sonrisa por una cara de preocupación._  
-"Etto... No te preocupes, ella... es fuerte, y de seguro no le harán daño, porque necesitan de sus habilidades"  
-"Eso espero..."- _dijo Kiba con la cabeza gacha._  
-"Etto... La traeremos de vuelta, te lo aseguro"- _Yumi seguía tratando de arreglar la situación._  
-"Eso es cierto¡LO LOGRAREMOS!-_dijo Kiba saltándo hacia un árbol cercano_ -"Yahoo, Me encanta sentir el viento cada vez que corro"- _Kiba estaba saltando a grandes velocidades._  
-"¡En verdad tienes mucha energía!"- _dijo Yumi mirándo como Kiba iba de un árbol en otro muy rápidamente_-" Jajaja"  
-"¿De que te ries?"  
-"Es cierto que eres rápido y corres como perrito"  
-"Tu también eres rápida ¿No?"  
-"¿Tú crees?"- _dijo Yumi que en un segundo había llegado al lado de Kiba_  
-"HEY¡LO ERES!"  
-"Pero solo a distancias cortas, me sirve para alcanzar a tomar algun animal herido y salir del lugar, lamentablemente tengo mal equilibrio..."

_ Kiba se detuvo en la misma rama que Yumi estaba parada, miró como cada vez que decía algo sobre salvar a un animal, brillaban sus ojos, incluso más que a su hermana, eso le llamaba mucho la atención._

-"WUUUUUARRRF!"- _en un segundo aparece Akamaru en la misma rama._  
-"¡Kyaaaaaaa!"- _Yumi de un susto perdió el equilibrio._  
-"¡YUMI!"- _Kiba alcanza a tomarla de la cintura antes de que cayera del árbol._  
-"A... Arigatou"

_ Los dos habían quedado muy cerca, tanto que ambos sintieron como sus corazones estaban latiendo mucho más rápido de lo normal, mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojas._

-"¡WUAAAARRRF!"- _Akamaru esta vez ladró muy fuerte, como ambos estaban desconcentrados respecto a su alrededor, los dos perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo del árbol._  
-"WUUAAAA"  
-"KYAAAAA"

_Kiba tocó primero al suelo provocando que Yumi cayera encima de él en una posición muy comprometedora._

-"¡Akamaru¿Por qué nos asustaste?"- _dijo Kiba sin moverse de dicha posición._  
-"Hinata ha venido a su turno"

_Kiba y Yumi miran hacia el lado donde se encontraba Hinata inmóvil mirándolos._

- "Go... gomen!"- _dijo Hinata muy sonrojada._

_Los dos se separaron en un segundo, parándose del suelo._

-"Eh... me voy a dormir"- _dijo Yumi adelantándose._  
-"Nosotros también... Suerte en tu turno Hinata, ten cuidado"- _dijo Kiba caminando junto a Akamaru._

_ Kiba al ver a Hinata por alguna razón se puso nervioso, más de lo que estaba antes, pero ahora estaba cansado y sentía ganas de dormir, quedaban pocas horas para que amaneciera. _

- "¡Hinata¿Lo harás conmigo dattebayo?"- _dijo un alegre Naruto acercándose._  
-"¡Naruto-kun!"- _dijo Hinata con su cara más que roja._  
-"¿Qué ocurre Hinata?... ¿Harás el turno conmigo"  
-"Ahh... el turno... sí Naruto-kun"- _suspiró Hinata_  
-"¡Bien¡Estaremos juntos hasta que salga el sol!"

_ Hinata y Naruto se sentaron cerca de lo que quedaba de fogata, por un buen rato Naruto no hacía nada más que hablar y hablar,__ hasta que Hinata porfin abrió su boca._

-"Naruto... kun... yo..."- _dijo muy nerviosa._  
-"Hinata¿Estás muy cansada?"  
-"Estoy bien... gracias... por preocuparte"  
-"¡DE NADA DATTEBAYO! Si hace años que nos conocemos, deberías de ser un poco menos tímida conmigo"  
-"Naruto kun... es que... yo... osea tu"  
-"¿Qué quieres decirme"  
-"Naruto kun... yo... te... yo... te..."- _Hinata comienza a transpirar y pasa de un tono rojizo a un tono blanco de su cara._  
-"Hina... HINATA!"

_ Hinata se desvanece pero Naruto la toma en sus brazos antes de que caiga al suelo y comienza a echarle aire con sus manos. Ella abre los ojos y ve la cara de Naruto muy cerca._

-"¿Estás bien"  
-"Haii!"- _dijo muy roja._

_ La luna ya se escondía, sus dos corazones latían fuertemente. Hinata sin moverse de los brazos de Naruto lo intentó de nuevo._

-"Naruto... kun... yo... te"  
-"Shhh!...- _dijo Naruto colocando un dedo en los labios de ella_- "No quiero que te desmayes de nuevo".

_ Hinata quedó sin habla, Naruto acercó su boca a los labios de ella, quien cerró sus pálidos ojos y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso._

-"Gra... gracias Naruto-kun" - _dijo Hinata abrazándolo._  
-"NO TIENES QUE AGRADECERME DATTEBAYO"- _dijo un nervioso Naruto_- "Hinata tú siempre haz estado cerca mío, siempre he sentido una presencia que me apoya, y esa eres tú"  
-"Naruto... kun"- _la voz de Hinata se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de tantos años, porfin había pasado lo que tanto deseaba, su querido Naruto la tenía en sus brazos y acariciaba su cabeza mientras ella lloraba de emoción._

-"¡HEY HEY! SIENTO INTERRUMPIR!"- _se escuchó muy fuerte la voz de Kiba_- "PERO ESTÁ AMANECIENDO, HAY QUE CONTINUAR CON LA MISIÓN"

_Kiba avanzó antes que todos sin mirarlos, se notaba molesto, Akamaru lo siguió saltándo entre los árboles._

-"¡Yoh! Por fin te haz dado cuenta!"- _le dijo Shikamaru a Naruto dándole un golpecito en la espalda._  
-"¿De qué cosa dattebayo?"  
-"Ahhh! Tan problemático que saliste"  
-"Oe.. Yumi... ¿Por qué esa cara?"- _le dijo Temari._  
-"Nada..."- _le respondió sin mirarla._  
-¿Estás así por la reacción del chico perro?"- _le preguntó Temari al oído._  
-"EH¿Por qué lo dices?"- _Yumi, se había puesto roja._  
-"Pués lo noté Hehehe"  
-"Yo noté lo que hiciste con Shikamaru"- _se defendió Yumi con cara de pervertida._  
-"HEY!"- _Temari se puso más que roja_- "No molestes"  
-"Tú tampoco..."- _dijo Yumi tomando la delantera._  
-"No le des problemas a tu compañera"- _dijo Shikamaru acercándose a Temari._  
-"Tú eres el problemático"- _dijo Temari avanzando más rápido._  
- "Tsss... Que mujeres tán problemáticas"

_Kiba seguía unos metros delante de los demás en el lomo de Akamaru._

-"Estás celoso"- _le dijo Akamaru sin dudar._  
-"No digas tonterías"- _Kiba no lo miraba._  
-"Se te nota"  
-"Tsss"  
-"Nunca le dijiste algo antes"  
-"¡NO SON CELOS!"- _Kiba se dio cuenta que no le convenía hablar fuerte y bajo su tono de voz_- " Estoy feliz por ella"  
-"No se te nota"

_En eso alguien se acerca a ellos en menos de un segundo._

-"¿Akamaru amaneciste bien?"- _dijo Yumi, solo mirando a Akamaru._  
-"Sí, gracias por tus cuidados"  
-"De nada, me alegra mucho"- _dijo con una sonrisa._  
-"O...OE! Yumi"- _dijo Kiba haciéndose notar_.  
-"Dime"  
-"Kiba... ehmmm"-_ interrumpe Akamaru_- "Necesito... tú sabes"  
-"Hai Hai!"- _dijo Kiba bajándose del lomo de Akamaru._

_Akamaru se adelanta a todos y baja de los árboles._

-"¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?"- _le dijo Yumi._  
-"Ah... se me ha olvidado"  
-"Mmmm"  
-"¿Qué?"  
-"Nada... osea yo si tengo algo que preguntarte... etto"  
-"¿Nani?"  
-"¿Te... te gusta cierto?"- _dijo Yumi mirando hacia el suelo._  
-"EH¿Quién?"  
-"Se te nota, te dije que eras medio bestia, y conozco a las bestias Jajaja"  
-"Me imagino que solo entiendes a las bestias"  
-"Puede ser, es que como eres bestia, eres parte de mi preocupación"  
-"Ahh¿Te preocupo solo por ser parte de tu profesión?"  
-"OE!No me respondiste mi primera pregunta"  
-"Tsss... tienes buena memoria"  
-"Nee, por supuesto, sino no podría ser Veterinaria"  
-"Es cierto, mi hermana siempre se acuerda de lo que hago"- _Kiba baja su cabeza recordando a su hermana._  
-"Etto... NO TE PREOCUPES"- _dice Yumi con una gran sonrisa_- "PRONTO LA ENCONTRAREMOS"  
-"Eso espero"  
-"¿Y mi respuesta?"  
-"OE OE! Esta bien, mi respuesta es..."- _Kiba se queda pensativo _- "Es... nosé"  
-"Eh?"  
-"Nosé ¿Cuál era la pregunta? Hahahaha"  
-"AH! OLVIDALO"  
-"HAHA! Y mi respuesta"  
-"La tuya es... Nosé"  
-"HAHAHAHA"  
-"¿De qué te ríes"  
-"De que si yo soy bestia, tu eres como un cachorro"- _Kiba ahora estaba más alegre que hace unos momentos._  
-"Eh?"

_Akamaru vuelve corriendo!_

-"¡Kiba!"- _dijo muy preocupado._  
-"¿NANI?..." - _Kiba se detiene..._- sssnnnfff sssnff "Es un olor conocido... de seguro son los Anbus"  
-"¡Hinata!"- _le dijo Naruto._  
-"¡Hai!"- _Hinata hace sus sellos y se prepara_- " ¡BYAKUNGAN!... Son dos y están a medio kilómetro de distancia"  
-"Preparémonos para pelear"- dijo Shikamaru- "Tengo una estrategia..."

**Continuará**

**oooOOooooOOooooOOooo**

**Bien!**

**Este Fic esta casi llegando a su fin! D  
en el proximo capítulo peleas! sangre y emoción xD**

**Y el gran descenlace...  
espero que les haya gustado la parte romántica del fic U  
Ojala hagan reviews  
Saludos!**

**Se cuidan! **


	5. Capitulo 5: El Enfrentamiento

**Aclaraciones de Técnicas no comunes:  
**

**_-Heki Akumu no Jutsu_: Técnica de la Falsa Pesadilla donde se crea la ilusión del temor más grande del oponente. Este miedo comienza a torturarlo y le desgasta la capacidad de tener un pensamiento racional. **

**_-Kamaitachi no Jutsu_: Técnica del Torbellino Cortante. Un ataque que proyecta un torbellino cortante devastador desde un gran abanico.**

**-_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu_: Técnica del Magnánimo Torbellino Cortante, una versión más poderosa de la Técnica del Torbellino **

**-_Kokuangyou no Jutsu_: Técnica de la Negra Oscuridad. Sumerge al oponente en la oscuridad. El oponente es incapaz de ver al usuario o su entorno. **

**-_Mateki • Mugen Onki_: Canción Demoníaca • Ilusión Musical de las Cadenas**

**Una técnica de ilusión devastadora, que hace que el oponente crea que es frenado por cadenas en un lugar virgen y olvidado. La técnica brinda la ilusión de que la carne del oponente se derrite. **

**Enfrentamiento  
**

_Los Anbus estaban muy cerca, era el momento, de llegar a su objetivo._

-"¡Bien! Sigamos con lo planeado"- dijo Shikamaru

_Todos corrieron a sus puestos, Kiba junto a Akamaru se adelantó a todos, él iba a dar la señal cuando estuviera cerca. Se escucha una gran explosión._

-"KIBAAA!"- todos apresuraron pasos al lugar del estruendo.

-"Hinata¿Qué ves?"- le dice Shikamaru mientras avanzaban.

-"¡BYAKUNGAN!"- Hinata concentra su vista -"Veo... veo..."

-"¡DEMASIADO TARDE!"- un Anbu aparece frente a ella-"¡Heki Akumu no Jutsu!"

-"KYAAAA!"- grita Hinata cerrando sus ojos.

-"HINATAAA"- Naruto corre para salvarla- "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"- los clones de Naruto comienzan a atacar al Anbu.

_Hinata cayó al suelo de espaldas, vio todo negro por un momento,  
al volver a abrir los ojos vio una nube de humo._

-"Naruto-kun¿Dónde estás?"

-"Aquí... Hinata"

-"NARUTO KUN!"- ella se asombra al ver que Naruto se encontraba sobre ella.

-"¿Estás... bien dattebayo?"- Naruto hablaba muy entrecortado y agotado.

-"Sí, pero... qué te ocurre Naruto-kun?

-"Me alegro... de que estés bien"- Naruto cae completamente sobre Hinata

-"NARUTO-KUN!"

_Hinata se da cuenta que él está completamente inconsciente, toca su espalda  
y siente su piel rota, mira sus manos y ve como están completamente  
llenas de la sangre de Naruto._

-"NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN¡Despierta!"- Hinata se desespera y comienza a llorar- "NARUTO-KUN!"- es lo único que repite mientras toma sus estados vitales, los que estaban desapareciendo.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AYUDA¿DONDE ESTAN TODOS?"- gritó fuertemente.

-"Hinata... "- escucha detrás de ella y se da vuelta- "Hinata..."

_Era Kiba que caminaba lentamente hacia ella, con su cabeza sangrando y  
sus manos presionando una herida que tenía en el pecho._

-"Kiba-kun" – lo miró impresionada.

-"Hi... nata... llevate a Naruto... aún sigue con vida, sálvalo..."

-"Kiba-kun, pero tú..."

-"Yo no importo, él es más... importante para ti, si él muere tu serás infeliz"

-"Kiba-kun..."

-"Si el vive, tu felicidad será la mía."

-"Pero, Kiba-kun"

-"Vete..."- Kiba cae al suelo inconsciente.

-"KIBA-KUN"

_Hinata no sabía que hacer, solo podía llevarse a uno, Kiba le dijo,  
que se llevara a Naruto, y en verdad, aunque le doliera en el alma  
tenía que dejar a Kiba ahí._

_Toma a Naruto en brazos y comienza a correr entre los árboles._

-"Hinata..."- le dice su voz muy cerca y despacio- "Hinata... estoy muriendo."

-"NO, Naruto-kun, te salvaré."

-"Hinata... no sigas... quiero verte a la cara."

-"Naruto-kun... "-Hinata se detiene y lo mira.

-"Hinata, yo siempre... siempre te..."

_Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron, Hinata sintió que su corazón ya no latía,  
no lo podía creer, se encontraba muerto en sus brazos._

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- un gran grito de dolor invadió su ser.

-"Hinata, Hinata" - escuchaba a lo lejos.  
-"Naruto-kun... ¿Me llamas del cielo? Yo te acompañaré..."

-"Hinata... Hinata..."- seguía escuchando, mientras perdía toda su energía.

-"Hinata! Oi! Hinata dattebayo! Despierta"- gritaba Naruto remeciéndola.

-"Tonto, sé más suave"- le dijo Yumi

-"¿Estás segura que la sacaste de la ilusión dattebayo?"

-"Claro que sí, quizás algo le ocurrió en ella que se desmayó"

-"Oi! OI! Está perdiendo el pulso"

-¿Qué?"- Yumi toma su pulso y se da cuenta que estaba en estado crítico.- "Maldición, tiene que haber sido una ilusión muy fuerte"

-"¿Qué hago dattebayo?"

-"Yo.. no soy experta en humanos, pero..."- Yumi saca de su bolsa una pequeñísima botella pasándosela a Naruto.- "Dale tres gotas cada diez minutos"

-"¡SI!"

- "Y llévala donde Tsunade-sama"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Esas gotas retardarán el efecto de perder sus signos vitales, pero no la salvarán... Naruto, de ti depende que Hinata se salve"

-"LA SALVARÉ DATTEBAYO"- Naruto muy decidido se devuelve por el camino por el cual venían hacia Konoha.

_Mientras los demás peleaban con los Anbus_

_Uno de ellos peleaba contra Kiba y Akamaru a un nivel de velocidad increíble._

_Temari y Shikamaru peleaban con aquel que provocaba ilusiones, Yumi los había advertido que no miraran el índice derecho... pero..._

-"¡Heki Akumu..."- el Anbu comenzó a nombrar su técnica.

-"¡TEMARIII! CUIDADO"- Shikamaru corre hacia ella y la empuja, ambos caen al suelo.

-"Ehmm..."- Temari queda muda al ver a Shikamaru sobre ella.

-"¡HE! Lo siento... ¿Estás bien?"

-"Yo vi su técnica... TU DEBES SER UNA ILUSION!"

-"Eh¿Qué dices? No seas problemática"

-"ERES UNA ILUSION!"- Temari se levanta del suelo colocándose en guardia.

-"Mendokusai... te acabo de salvar¿No ves la lógica?"

-"La lógica es que tú no eres quien parece...Kamaitachi no Jutsu"

_Temari mueve su gran abanico contra Shikamaru provocando un torbellino._

_Él trata de esquivarlo difícilmente, pero choca contra un árbol muy herido._

-"El verdadero Shikamaru lo hubiera esquivado"- Temari se paró frente a él.

-"Tsssssk... No sabía que eras tan segura de ti misma..."- dijo muy herido frente a ella-"Pero... yo soy el verdadero"

-"No mientas!"

-"Kage Mane No Jutsu"- Shikamaru se levanta lentamente- "Pero ahora no podrás moverte"

-"Maldición... pero... no lograste alcanzarme."

-"EH?"

-"¡Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"

_Temari usa la técnica del Torbellino Cortante contra Shikamaru  
que esta vez sale volando junto con los árboles._

-"SHIKAMARU, OI SHIKAMARU¿Estás bien?"- dijo una alterada Temari.

-"Tranquila, si ya salió de la ilusión"- Yumi otra vez la había desecho.

_Shikamaru abre sus ojos, ve frenta a él a Temari y Yumi_

-"Eh..."

-"¿Qué soñaste?"- le dijo una sonriente Temari.

-"Todo esto es confuso... Mendokusai nee..."

-"¿Estás bien?"- le pregunta Yumi

-"Sí... ¿Y los Anbus?"

-"El chico con el perro están entretenidos con uno"- dijo Temari apuntando a Kiba-"Y nuestro Anbu, volverá en cualquier momento, si es que quedó consciente después de mi Torbellino HaHaHa!"

-"Pobre Anbu..."- dijo Shikamaru levantándose del suelo.

_Mientras Shikamaru y Temari discutían alegrándose de estar vivos, Yumi observa la pelea de Kiba con Akamaru que había adoptado la forma de Kiba,  
ambos se veían muy cansados._

_Uno de los Kiba hace un Gatsuuga pero el Anbu lo golpea fuertemente  
y cae cerca de Yumi transformándose en Akamaru al perder la conciencia._

-"¡Akamaru!"- grita Kiba y al distraerse es golpeado por el Anbu.

_Yumi se transporta rápidamente frente al Anbu haciendo unos sellos._

-"¡Kokuangyou no Jutsu!"- Yumi lanza una ilusión al Anbu.

-"MALDICIÓN¿Dónde están? Todo está oscuro"- dijo el Anbu. que comienza a dar golpes ciegos a todos lados, logrando golpear solo árboles.

-"Kiba¿Estás bien?"- dijo Yumi acercándose a él.

-"Sí... no sabía que hacías esas técnicas"

-"Ahora está completamente ciego"

-"Bien, me encargaré de él"-dijo Kiba levantándose-"¿Y Akamaru?"

-"Iré a curarlo"

-"¡GRACIAS!... GATSUUGA!"- Kiba volvió a golpear al Anbu y este recibió el golpe de lleno cayendo al suelo.

_Yumi comenzó a curar las heridas de Akamaru y este volvió a abrir sus ojos._

_Temari y Shikamaru miraban en dirección que Temari había mandado al otro Anbu._

_De pronto se escucha una suave canción. Todos miran hacia la punta de un árbol_

_y ven como el Anbu que había despachado Temari estaba tocando una ocarina._

-"¡Mateki Mugen Onki!"- dijo el Anbu en medio de su canción.

-"¡KYAAAAAAAA!"- Yumi da un estruendoso grito.

-"¡Ahora ya no estorbarás!"- dijo el Anbu.

-"¡YUMI!"- Kiba corrió a donde ella se encontraba.

_Yumi abre los ojos y ve que se encuentra en un atardecer en una pradera._

-"¡No caeré en tu ilusión maldito!"- grita

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- Kiba se acercó a ella.

-"¡Kiba!... No, es parte de la ilusión"

-"¡HEY¿Qué ocurre?"

_Unas cadenas del suelo aparecen y lo rodean frenándolo,  
las cuales comienzan a quemarlo._

-"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRG!"- grita Kiba de dolor.

-"¡ES UNA ILUSIÓN NO ES EL REAL LO SÉ, NO CAERE EN TU JUEGO"- dice Yumi dándose media vuelta

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRG!"- seguía Kiba gritando de dolor

-"No es tu ilusión... es la de él"- se escuchó la voz del Anbu.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Estás dentro de la ilusión que yo le provoqué, él es el verdadero"

_Yumi se asustá, voltea a mirar a Kiba y ve como su piel comenzaba  
a derretirse por las quemaduras de las cadenas._

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG"- gritaba de sufrimiento retorciéndose de dolor.

-"¡KIBA! Es una ilusión, KIBA¡Despierta!"- Yumi corre frente a él y lo toca, pero él no la siente, ni la ve.

-"Si sigue así morirá de dolor"- hablaba el Anbu.

-"¡KIBA, KIBA!"

-"No puede oírte, no eres parte de su ilusión"

-"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!"

_Ahora la piel de Kiba estaba cayéndose derretida y  
sus gritos de dolor eran muy estremecedores._

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- Yumi se tapa los oídos y cae de rodillas al suelo llorando. No soportaba seguir escuchando los gritos de dolor de Kiba, sin poder hacer algo.

-"OI, OI!"

_Yumi vuelve a abrir los ojos y ve a Shikamaru sacudiendo sus hombros._

-"Creí que te había sacado de la ilusión, pero seguías gritando..."

-"¿Y KIBA?"- es lo primero que dijo.

-"Ha estado peleando desde que caíste en la ilusión"

-"EH?... Veo que él al final no había caído en la técnica"

_Temari peleaba con el Anbu de las ilusiones y  
Kiba con el que ya no estaba bajo la técnica de la oscuridad._

_Akamaru se encontraba al lado de Yumi recuperando fuerzas y ella lo cura._

-"Golpe Final... COMBO VOLTEADOR"- grita el Anbu que peleaba con Kiba.

_El Anbu realizó un ataque cuando Kiba iba contra él. Esquivó su primer golpe,  
colocó su mano contra la de él y mandó el codo a su estómago.  
Kiba que había quedado casi sin chacra para realizar alguna técnica quedó sin aire.  
El Anbu se le arrojó encima lanzándose velozmente un puño en la cara,  
Kiba no pudo reaccionar, el Anbu le dio una variedad de patadas en el estómago,  
todo esto a velocidad impresionante, por lo que Kiba cayó de lleno al suelo._

-"¡KIBAAAA!"- todos gritaron.

-"Sigue entreteniéndote tú"- le dijo el Anbu que había golpeado a Kiba al otro- "Yo voy a lo nuestro".

_El Anbu desaparece de la vista de todos, Akamaru sin titubear se levanta y lo sigue._

-"¡Akamaru!"- gritó Yumi

-"Déjalo... anda a ver como está Kiba"- dijo Shikamaru levantándose para ayudar a Temari.- "Sigan al Anbu, nosotros nos encargaremos del que queda".

-"SÍ"

_Yumi fue donde Kiba, el que estaba muy golpeado en el suelo._

-"Kiba..."

-"Hay que seguir al Anbu"- dijo levantándose lentamente.

-Pero, déjame curar tus heridas- le dijo Yumi preocupada.

-Estoy bien, no podemos perder tiempo, Akamaru ya ha ido, puede estar en problemas.

_Los dos siguieron al Anbu a gran velocidad, pero de forma sigilosa, se encontraron con Akamaru sin que el Anbu se diera cuenta. Kiba avanzaba con dificultad por culpa de sus heridas, pronto vieron que el Anbu se detuvo y entró a una cueva en el centro del bosque._

-"Aquí es..."- dijo Kiba.

**Por fin subí el capítulo**

**  
Disculpen la demora!**

**Estuve en época de exámenes **

**y se me había ido la inspiración!**

**GOMEN!  
Aún así espero puedan colocar reviews  
Le puse más acción xD  
El próximo capítulo es el FINAL!  
**

**CUIDENSE!**


	6. Capitulo 6: El Destino

**El Destino**

_Kiba, Yumi y Akamaru siguieron al Anbu que se había escapado a gran velocidad,  
pero de forma sigilosa, sin que él se diera cuenta.  
Kiba avanzaba con dificultad por culpa de sus heridas,  
pronto vieron que el Anbu se detuvo y entró a una cueva en el centro del bosque._

-"Aquí es..."- Kiba mira hacia una cueva escondido en un arbusto.

-"Entremos"- dijo Yumi.

-"Espera, puede ser peligroso".

_Al decir esto, Yumi ya se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva junto con Akamaru._

-"Esta muy oscuro"- reclamó Yumi

-"Con Akamaru tenemos un buen sentido de la orientación, así que no te separes de mí"- le dijo un seguro Kiba.

_Los tres entraron a la cueva caminando con precaución,   
Yumi apoyada en la espalda de Kiba y Akamaru delante de los dos,  
pronto vieron como había una luz más al centro de la cueva._

-"Sin hacer ruido y prepara tus kunais"- advirtió Kiba

-"¡Hai!"

_Los dos se acercaron a la luz._

-"¡KYAAAA!"- se escuchó un grito

-"¡YUMI!"- Kiba corre pero al dar unos pasos choca de frente con alguien, pero reconoce su aroma...-"NEE-SAN?"- un asombrado Kiba ve como su hermana se encontraba a salvo.

-"¡USTEDES LOGRARON SEGUIRME!"- dijo el Anbu que los había atacado antes.

-"¡TU MALDITO¿POR QUÉ HAS SECUESTRADO A MI HERMANA?"- dijo un furioso Kiba.

-"¡HAHAHAHA! Veo que te dejé muy herido"- dijo el Anbu burlescamente.

-"Tranquilo, todo está bien"- Hana puso su mano sobre su cabeza para calmarlo.

-"Pero, Nee-chan..."

-"Te explicaré... pero antes curaré tus heridas"

_Hana los hace pasar al centro de la cueva y ven con asombro que en ella se encontraba un lobo de unos seis metros amarrado, fuera de control muy furioso, a su lado se encontraban dos Anbus más y otro doctor preparando una dosis en una jeringa._

-"Bien..."- dijo Hana chan- "Este es el Doctor Genai de la Aldea de la Arena, y este lobo que ven acá..."

-"ESPERE DOCTORA"- dijo el Anbu deteniéndola.-"Esos chicos, se lo contarán a todos, no permitiré que sepan la verdad".

-"Kiba, Yumi... prometan que no le contarán a nadie lo que sabrán ahora"

-"¿Cuál es el problema?"- dijo Yumi acercándose al lobo descontrolado y mirándolo a los ojos.

_Todos quedaron impresionados como el lobo sobre la mirada de Yumi,   
comenzaba a tranquilizar sus movimientos..._

-"¡AHORA!"- gritó uno de los Anbus.

_Los Anbus detuvieron al Lobo para mantenerlo inmóvil mientras Hana corrió e inyectó la sustancia que estaba preparando junto al otro doctor._

_El lobo comenzó a calmarse más rápido, disminuyendo su chacra...  
Yumi seguía inmóvil frente al lobo._

_Mientras su chacra disminuía y cambiaba de color,  
su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta transformarse en  
una chica de unos quince años que cae inconsciente desnuda._

_En esos momentos Yumi vuelve a la realidad._

-"¡WOOO INCREÍBLE!"- dijo acercándose un emocionado Kiba- "TENGO QUE VERLA DE CERCA"

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- Yumi lo detiene de un brazo.

_Hana y el Dr Genai atienden a la chica inconsciente y la visten._

-"Esta chica, tiene al espíritu de un demonio-lobo dentro de ella, si la gente de su aldea sabe que se descontrola, mandarían a matarla..."- comenzó a contar Hana- "Por eso los Anbus nos han buscado de esa manera, para encontrar alguna medicina que sirva para controlarse"

-"Ella es... como Naruto"- asintió Kiba comparando la situación.

-"Disculpen si les hicimos daño"- dijo un Anbu- "Pero no teníamos otro camino".

-"Está bien"

-"Por alguna razón al verte se tranquilizó"- le dijo Hana a Yumi.

-"De alguna forma se identificó contigo"- le dijo Kiba.

-"No sé... no tengo idea porque puede haber sido..."- Yumi bajó su mirada.

_Kiba y Yumi prometieron no contar lo visto, al igual que Hana y  
el Doctor Genai con todo lo que habían ayudado._

_Todos se dirigen al centro del bosque, ya era de noche con una inmensa luna llena, pronto se encuentran con Shikamaru y  
Temari que vienen corriendo._

-"YOH!"- saludó Kiba tranquilo con una sonrisa.

-"¿QUE PASO?"- dijo una magullada Temari.

-"Todo está bien"- habló Hana- "Muchas gracias por venir a rescatarnos"

-"¿Y el Anbu?"- pregunta Shikamaru.

-"Se ha ido, estaba casi sin chacra, ahora lo vencimos facilmente"- admitió una cansada Yumi.

-"El de nosotros también escapó pero muy herido"- dijo enorgullecida Temari

-"Pero pueden volver hay que estar alerta"- Shikamaru volviá a prepararse.

-"No te preocupes, todo está en orden"- tranquilizó Genai el Medico de la Aldea de la Arena.

-"A todo esto... ¿Hinata y Naruto?"- preguntó Kiba

-"Naruto ha llevado a Hinata de vuelta a Konoha, ya que estaba muy herida"- dijo Yumi.

-"¿QUE LE OCURRIO?"- dijo un alterado Kiba.

-"Tranquilo"- dijo Shikamaru poniendo su mano en el hombro-"Está en buenas manos, apenas llegué será curada"

-"... Tienes razón, en manos de Naruto..."- Kiba bajó su mirada.

-"Nosotros también deberíamos volver a nuestras Aldeas"- dijo Genai

-"Konoha es hacia el Este"- dijo Hana.

-"Y la Aldea de la Arena está hacia el Oeste"- dijo Genai

-"Es hora de separarnos"- Hana avanzó hacia el Este.

_Yumi toma su cabeza en signo de dolor._

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- le pregunta Kiba.  
-"Nada, debe ser el cansancio…"- Yumi evitaba su mirada- "Creo que me adelantaré en la vuelta a la Aldea de la Arena¡Nos vemos!"- ella se aleja de todos.  
-"Oi! Espera"- Kiba trata de detenerla.

-"¡Déjala! No te preocupes"- le dijo Temari poniendo una mano en su hombro- "Siempre hace esas cosas, no le gustan las despedidas"  
-"Bien, como digas"- suspiró Kiba.

_  
Temari se dirigió a Shikamaru._

-"Ya hemos terminado nuestra misión"- le dijo Temari

-"Sí, eso veo"

-"Me voy a casa, nos vemos algún día..."

-"Y espero que sea pronto"

-"Ah¿Dijiste algo?"

-"No seas problemática, no me hagas repetirlo"- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza, dándose media vuelta y haciendo una seña de despedida.-"¡Nos vemos!"

_Temari suelta una pequeña sonrisa y se dirige junto con el Doctor Genai  
en dirección a su Aldea.  
_

-"Bienvenido a mi mundo"- le dijo Shikamaru a Kiba colocando una mano en su hombro.

-"¡Hahaha! Vas a tener que enseñarme algunas técnicas"

-"Eh! Mi joven amigo Kiba, tenemos mucho que hablar."

-"¡NIÑOS!"-dijo Hana sonriente- "Después se dedican a conquistar el mundo, ahora vamos donde Tsunade-sama para informar que todo está bien".

-"¡Hai Hai!"

_Avanzaron en dirección de la Aldea de Konoha,  
pero un gran aullido cerca del lugar detiene su caminar._

-"Iré a investigar"- se propuso Kiba  
-"Pero no hagas alguna tontería, vuelve luego"- le dijo su hermana

-"Solo iré a mirar"

_Kiba se desvía del camino junto con Akamaru y va hacia aquel lugar de donde venía el aullido,  
al llegar ahí se encuentra con un tipo de lobo que nunca había visto,  
el cual deja de aullar y clava su mirada en los ojos de Kiba, congelándolo un momento,  
para después perderse en el bosque._

-"Kiba, esa loba es…"

-"Lo sé Akamaru"- dijo Kiba sin pedir explicaciones- "Será mejor que alcancemos a los demás".

_Kiba vuelve hacia al camino que los llevará a Konoha,  
junto con los demás. para dar terminada la misión con éxito._

------------

**Fin! Por fin!**

**Espero les haya gustado.  
Sé que los personajes inventados no tienen mucha aceptación,**

**Gomen TT, por eso no le di un termino romántico,  
sino misterioso… claro que se volverán a encontrar…  
Pero de aquí a saber en que situación es el dilema.**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

** Para la proxima haré un KibaXHina aunque sea cortito para quienes hayan quedado con las ganas! xD  
**

**Gracias especiales a: Kisame Hoshigaki, tere-chan, SnOoP-HiNaTa, Kagura Soma, AzumiNoGaara, Lizirien, Nutry  
Sus comentarios me sirvieron mucho!  
**


End file.
